Flu
by Eymris Grayson
Summary: 1966 Batman...yes the campy one, but this is good i promise. Anyway Dick's gets the flu, but will get to stay in bed for the whole time? Not if the Riddler has anything to say about it. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Flu

So this is inspired by Robin gurl's Flu. I tweaked a bit. Set in 1960's Batman with Adam west as Batman/Bruce and BRUT WARD as ROBIN the BOY WONDER/ DICK GRAYSON. Yes I did make Burt bigger because I love him. So who is ready for a stuffed up nosed Dick? ME! So here we go XD... 0.O and enjoy:3

Alfred, as he did every morning, opened the drapes to Dick's room so he could get prepared for school. Now Dick always put up some fight but never a big one.

"Master Dick, rise and shine." Alfred chimed shaking dick's shoulder lightly. Dick groaned. "Master Dick, the sooner school is over the sooner you can go on," Alfred sighed hoping any one wouldn't hear. "Nightly actives," Alfred whispered. That usually got Dick up and about, but the butler got another groan. Dick turned and then decided to speak.

"Al, I don't feel good." Alfred looked at his face and helped him sit up.

"Well, you do look pale, sir. But let's leave that decision to the thermometer." Alfred left and soon returned and placed it in Dick's mouth. After two minutes had gone Alfred checked it. "98.6, sir, your fine"

"Holy impossibly! I feel terrible, Alfred, honest!" Dick put up his right hand.

"Will you at least give it a try?" Alfred asked. Dick complied as it was his nature.

After forcing himself to eat and making it to and from the car, Dick began his classes.'Biology, fun. Aw man, my whole body aches.' Dick thought to himself, accidently tuning out the lecture. The bell rings and he headed to gym. Dick began running laps like he was told, but he made 3 out of 6 until his teacher notice the boy panting on the third lap. Mr. Peters, the P.E. teacher stopped him on the forth.

"Dick, are you okay; you seem pale." He asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I...I'm fine. I'll be fi..fine-" Before his protest could continue he fell forward. with a lurch of his arms he caught the unconscious boy.

"Someone go get the nurse...now!" he yelled, as he put the boy on the on the ground. "Dick, come boy, come on." The coach pleaded to the boy, Dick moaned.

The nurse came and told two boys to help him to the nurse's office. Dick awoke with a thermometer in his mouth and an ice pack on his,foggy, head. The thermometer was taken out then he heard a soft voice. "103.9, not good; along with you congested nose and that cough, I'm afraid you got the flu." The nurse brush his bangs away from his sweaty face.

"Holy heat wave," he mange to pathetically get from his painfully hoarse throat.

"Dick, your Aunt is coming to get, okay?" she asked quietly. Dick nodded lightly before going in to a coughing fit.

"Oh dear, her have some water" She sat him up, before he got the water he kept coughing. Dick tried placing a firm hand on his chest to stop the coughing fit. After the terrible coughing fit, he laid there not wanting to move.

"Dick, you Aunt is here. Here let me help you up." The nurse helped Dick out to the lobby.

"Oh, Dick, you poor thing the nurse told me what happened. Oh look at your so pale" Aunt Harriet was in an frenzy. Just what Dick needed, a hectically Aunt, when his head was already swimming. Alfred followed close behind to gather Dick up. The faithful butler put an arm around the waist to keep him up and walked dick to the car. Alfred let Dick lay down in the car for the ride home.

"Does Bruce know," Dick coughed out hoarsely. This made both Alfred and Miss. Cooper exchange glances. For all Miss. Cooper knew he was "out of town." But Bruce had not heard how Dick was.

"Um, you see Master Dick, Bruce is 'out of town but should be back soon." Dick knew what that meant:Batman business.

"Oh," that's the only comment that could be made, but sounded more like a moan the anything else.

"Oh, Dick don't be upset you still got me and Alfred." Miss. Cooper said turning to see Dick who sniffed in attempt to clear his nasal passages.

"Do you know when he'll be back? Just wondering," Dick asked slightly disappointed.

Alfred decided to take the challenge of reassuring the boy "I do believe soon sir, soon."

"Alright," answered looking down. This was great Bruce was of taking care of some villain while he was at school, Now he had the flu, he couldn't help or go on patrol. For the first time he didn't really want to go.

"Oh gracious, me, were home. Dick do you want me to help indoors." his aunt Harriet asked.

"I'll be okay." Dick wobbled a bit the decided he wasn't okay. "Aunt Harriet, I need your help." Of course, because she knows her nephew, she was already next to him. Dick who is a couple of inches taller than she, so he draped his arm on her shoulder. Dick let her put her arm around his thin frame, and he held his aunt's hand to keep steady. Once inside Dick could feel his legs beginning to fail him.

"Now you go upstairs, change in to your bed clothes and climb in to your bed and I'll bring you some soup." Normally Dick would put up some kind of fight, not this time. Alfred watched for the first time ever Dick trudged up the steps.

He walked over to Miss. Cooper to say. "My word, I've never seen him walk like that before. He must be very ill."

"Oh I know Alfred. I'm so worried."

Well end of chapter 1 what do you think, the poor boy. Now let's see how he will coup with being in bed so long. More soon see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

FLU-2

Thank you for the review, Favorites and Alerts. I really appreciate it. I did not think it would be that popular already. So on with pathetic Dick. XD oops I mean:/

Dick slipped of his shirt he was still wearing from gym class to reveal his thin yet muscular torso. He buttoned his night shirt then his night pants, climbed in to the bed. It only took 30 minutes before Miss. Cooper arrived with a hot bowl of chicken soup with Alfred close behind; but dick was already asleep

"Oh...Alfred maybe we shouldn't wake him." She stared up in to the taller man.

"Well, Miss. Cooper Dick has barley eaten today," Alfred said looking back down at her.

"What did you give him?"

"Two eggs and a slice of toast ma'am," Alfred said flatly, readjusting him self

"How much did he eat," her voice shook a bit.

Alfred sighed, "Only, the toast madam, so he needs to eat." The faithful butler lightly shook Dick's shoulder while talking to him softly. "Master Dick, I need you to wake up, sir." Dick moaned and turned to his elderly friend.

"What is it, Alfred," Dick moaned.

"You need to eat, sir."

"I'm...not hungry," Dick managed to cough out.

"Sir, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Alfred became gruff this time.

"Fine, please just help me sit up." After Dick sat up as his aunt placed the bowl of hot soup in to his lap, he gave a small nod and barley got out a thank you to Alfred and his aunt. Dick stared down at his soup knowing he was going have to force himself to eat. Miss. Cooper caught Dick with an unusual sad expression.

"Oh, what's wrong, dear," his aunt inquired placing soft hands around his shoulders.

"I can't stand it, Aunt Harriet." Dick mumbled taking a sip of the soup.

"Can't stand what, dear?" She asked rubbing small circles in to his back

"Can't stand being this sick, I mean just yesterday I was fine and now..." Dick was interrupted by a sneeze. "See," he then sniffed. After he had finished his aunt was still there keeping an eye on the boy. Dick leaned in to the kind lady's shoulder, nuzzling further in to it. Miss. Cooper wrapped a tighter arm around Dick.

"Sometimes you scare me Dick Grayson," the response she got was deep, horse, breathing. "Dick," she looked down to see a sound sleeping youth. Alfred came in not aware of the sleeping boy.

"Miss. Cooper may I-" The faithful butler was cut off by a finger in front of Miss. Cooper lips and a cold glare. "My apologizes, I'll just take the bowl and go." He didn't do exactly what he said, because after retrieving the bowl on his way of striating back up he ruffled Dick's hair. Something he hadn't done in years, Alfred swiftly left to go clean the Batcave.

Alfred dusted the bat-computer when he heard the humming of the Batmobile. Batman jumped out of the batmobile, and calmly walked towards his old friend. "Where's Dick? He would at least of contacted me by now."

Alfred shifted uncomfortably "Well you see, sir, Master Dick came home early today, with the Flu."

"What, you must be joking, he was healthy of a horse yesterday." Batman became a little excitable.

"Afraid not, sir, wish I was," Alfred shifted again know how upset Bruce was going to get.

"Where is he now?" Batman shifted his body uncomfortably.

"Upstairs, Sir, asleep," Alfred said simply

"I need to go see him, Alfred" Batman sound guilty. He reversed the Bat-pole to reach the ground level of Wayne manor. He quickly climbed the steps up to Dick's room when he reached the top of the steps Miss. Cooper was closing Dick's door.

"Oh, dear, Alfred told you." This was a statement not a question.

"Yes, he did, is he okay? Will you let me in to see him?" Bruce sounded like he was pleading.

"Bruce, go ahead just don't wake him." Bruce carefully reopened the door to walk in inside. He looked at the boy's face, ashen. The only place with color on his face was his cheeks from the fever. With a heavy sigh he walk further in to the room, lightly brushing hair out of Dick's face. After Bruce had done this the boy finally broke a small smile. This also made Bruce smile, he decided he would bring up the boy's next meal. He turned quietly to leave when he heard a small voice.

"Br...Bruce," He questioned with fever bight eyes.

"I didn't wake you did I, lad," Bruce stopped and turned to talk to the boy, just as he always did when Dick spoke.

"No after Aunt Harriet put me down, I woke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came home."

"It's 'business' comes first, so who did you take care of this time?" Dick asked it didn't matter his voice was so hoarse and barley there.

"Now one special, lad a street thug," he reassured Dick.

"If it was a street thug Commissioner Gordon wouldn't of called," the boy gave him the 'I know your lying' look.

"They don't call you the boy wonder for nothing. All right, Dick, it was Penguin." Satisfied, Dick pushed his head further in to his pillows as Bruce sat on his bed side. "You must be sick you're not smiling even though you saw threw my lie." Bruce ruffled the dark hair. Dick shrugged, "Alright so what happened" Bruce voice stooped to a very caring one.

"What do you mean," Dick coughed. Bruce gave his the 'you know' look. "I was in gym when I...I fainted." Bruce raised his eyebrows before placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Sighing, "Did you hit the floor?"

"No, Mr. Peters caught me, and I woke in the nurse's office."

"Do you want so vapor-rub, for that nose?" Bruce asked as he listened to his ward sniff a couple of times during their whole conversation.

"No, actually I'm about to go to sleep, but thanks Bruce."

"Alright I'll be back later to bring you your dinner," he said to his ward, ruffling his hair.

Once outside Miss. Cooper caught him on the steps. "Bruce Wayne, I told you not to wake him. He needs his rest."

"I didn't Aunt Harriet, he woke up after I walked in." Bruce said in a worried tone not know she herd his and Dick's conversation.

"Oh, alright be careful he needs to rest as much as possible. I'm worried about him."

"I know but Dick is a strong kid." Bruce said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be better in no time, you'll see."

"Oh, I hope so Bruce," Dick's aunt voice cracked a bit when she said this

Well end of part two more coming soon, Review please. Ready for something cute? Robin Icon: &8-) -Cool huh? Any way ~EG~ out.


	3. Chapter 3

Flu 3

Hey how you doing? Any way if my friends get here I want to say hey Erin and Alyssa! I'm glad you're here! So on with unbearably cute dick. I was watching'the puzzles are coming, and Dynamic Duo slumming' and the puzzler had the nerve to call Robin a'Caped nincompoop' the thought! Robin almost punched him, he would have deserved it! Okay, okay, enough rants time for FLU!

"Alright, Old chum, time to eat," Said Bruce softly shaking dick's shoulder.

"Hey, you came?

"Of course, I came, now open." Bruce said forcing a thermometer in Dick's mouth. He waited then pulled it out. "100.5, it went down." Bruce placed a tray down on his lap. Dick noticed a slip of paper.

"What's this," Dick asked holding up the paper that was lying on the tray.

"Just some work I need help with," Bruce said with a sly grin.

"Riddler," Dick whispered. "Rubies, Jews, shiny things, and Gold; All thing will up hold. Me." Dick coughed several times before he continued. "Wow, Riddler has gone soft on us. The jewelry store on fifth and maple," Dick said shaking his head.

"How do you figure," Bruce cocked and eyebrow knowing there were four different stores.

"Bruce, he clearly just wants Rubies and Gold, that's the only things he mentioned. The store on fifth and maple, has the largest ruby and gold collection in the city."

"You've done it again, Chum. Even when you're sick you good," Dick shrugged and took a sip of his soup.

"I guess, but can I see the original?"

"Shure, I do see why not, but why," Bruce asked pulling out a green envelope.

"You know how he hides things from us. Plus I need something else to do, I may not want to do anything physical but my brain always needs some sort of challenge."

"Alright, just eat your soup, chum. I'll go take care of the trash."

"Okay, Bruce be careful, Batman and Robin can't be both out of commission at the same time." Dick half joked, but they both knew it was possible with the Riddler.

"I know, lad I will, just contact me if you need anything, anything at all. Alright, see you later, chum." Bruce patted Dick's thin leg, before getting up to get rid of the Riddler. Dick sighed,'The Riddler it has to be him, and I love beating him in his mind games.' Thought Dick as he took another sip of soup, then he looked over the surface of the note check for anything strange or unusual. After deciding nothing was there he opened it, he took out the note read over again. Flipping it over, making sure it was one page, everything was normal. Something was not quite right, Dick looked at the envelope again. He looked inside, and then something caught his eye: black lettering. He quickly opened it further to read what it said.

'Well, did your young partner help you find this one batman? Well you need him for these, I promise.

I could buy him and **ALL** of his companies in Gothem. If I was as rich as him.

2: The only thing I love more than rewards is a reward without the prefix: re.

Figure it out yet? I hope because the man on the end of this would be mighty upset if you didn't, Batman.'

Dick gulped hard, he was the target; not Bruce, not Batman or Robin, him! Alfred came in to see Dick just staring down at the envelope his bowl still full. "Um, master Dick, are you alright?" Alfred ventured forward carefully, because dick looked paler then before. "Master Dick, what's that in your hand, Sir? Dick looked up Alfred could tell he was in between shock and tears.

"He wants me, Alfred, me." Dick let a couple tears slide, after all this was the first time villain ever came for him. Alfred, being the man he is, sat down by him in his bed.

"What, sir, I didn't get that. Who wants you?" Alfred asked rubbing circles in to the thin back.

"Riddler," Dick choked out. It's was a good thing Alfred had good hearing because it was less than a whisper.

"Oh my, what shall we do, Master Dick?" Alfred looked as shocked as Dick.

"You do remember what he looks like right, Alfred?"

"Of course I do, Master Dick, why do you ask?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow; he knew the boy was up to something.

"Get a tracking devise and a bug bring them to me, then contact Bruce."

"Master Dick, I will not allow you to let him capture you!" Alfred raised his voice In astonishment the boy would do this.

"It's not like I could fight them off anyway, one: I have to keep my identity and two: I have the flu." Dick said sure this would work, "Plus Bruce I half way across town, and he wouldn't be able to save me in time anyway."

"Mater Dick," Alfred started looking at the fear in his eyes, "We could hind you in the'basement'."

"No, I can't, if he can't have me he'll take you or Aunt Harriet. I can't let happen, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you two" Dick said gazing in to the older man's eyes before for tearing up again at the thought.

"As you wish, I'll be back monumentally," He got up and left only to appear a couple minutes later. "He you go Sir, I believe this is what you requested." Dick with the care of holding a small animal placed both devices under his collar. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Sorry it took so long I had school and Band camp. So see what happens next. I'm pretty sure this counts towards torture. Oh WELL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flu-4 **

Hey guys I can't update as fast as I would like I have school and just life. So let go in to the magical world of Disney...OOPS I mean the mystical world of Batman!

Dick sat there in silence preparing for capture, seemed so strange. He never _had _to wait to be captured...never. It just happen, one wrong punch, turned the wrong way, or play in to it with his noble kindness. He awaited the sound of his terrified aunt's scream, the useless attempt of Alfred to protect him. The cracking of the wood straining on the hinges when the Riddler entered, to drag him away. Dick sat there dreading those sounds. Then the monument that had played in his head because of his imagination became a reality. His sniffles and coughs subsided as he listened to the thundering of the criminal's feet throughout the house, looking for him. Then finally the door burst opened right as he sneezed.

"Aw, does little Dickey Wicky have a cold?" Riddler laughed, as Dick held back the instinct to retort. "Well not much of a match now would he, even **IF **the brat could fight." This was followed by another fit of gleeful giggles. "Well, well, well, I have outsmarted Bat-brains and Robin again. But I'm surprised that Robin didn't find that last one," Riddler said thoughtfully. Dick did his best to cower agents the back of the headboard. "Just breathe, boy" Riddler chuckled as he gassed Dick and instantly fell unconscious. Dick's immune system was so run down he couldn't fight the chemicals.

"Just pick him up and let's go you idiots, and get him out before that rich boy gets back!" So they left stepping over Aunt Harriet, who had passed out. Rolling over the butler who again tried to protect Dick. Nothing need to bind the ill boy, he was causally tossed in to the truck. The bumpy roads that lead out in to Gothem, Dick was tossed about side, to side, gaining bruises.

Bruce opened the door to the ransacked mansion, with Alfred watching over an unconscious Aunt Harriet. "Great Scott, are you alright?" Before giving Alfred anytime to answer his thought fell upon the boy who should be upstairs. "Dick, where is he, Alfred."

"Sir, he was kidnapped, by the Riddler," Alfred spoke timidly fearing what the fiend had in store. Bruce clenched his fist before hitting the table. "Master Bruce, Master Dick is far cleverer than he plays off at times. He planted a bug and a tracking device on himself."

"I knew when it came down to this kind of thing; he would make outstanding decisions. Wait he knew, how? What about Miss. Cooper, and yourself Alfred, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"Alas, Miss. Cooper, merrily fainted, while I was knocked unconscious. As for Master Dick, he found a hidden riddle an acted responsibly. I presume you'll be calling the police"

"Alfred, I need you to call the police while I tune in to Dick's signal. I'll help you clean later but right now..." Bruce trailed off.

"Right, Master Dick comes first." Bruce nodded before heading down on to the batcave. Batman messed with the frequency analyzer, until he could hear voices on the other side.

"Do ya think the Bats going to find us?"

"Never because I'm better than that bat will ever be." Snorted the Riddler, "I'm surprised that Robin didn't fine that riddle. He is awfully smart for his age. Brid boy is the only reason the bat could put his hands on me."

Now this was all hard to hear because of the congested breathing of Dick. Batman heard the van stop and Riddler get out of the car. "Boss, were you going?"

"Would you shut up? I'm positive, Robin or, as I highly doubt, Batman found that riddle. He must have used this boy as live bait," Batman listened as the prince of riddles turned the boy over and over. Bruce, hidden by the mask of Batman, pleaded he would find the bug. "Ha! I knew that Bat was too good for leaving the boy without something to keep an eye one him. You listening Batman," questioned the Riddler getting closer to the bug. "Now I am impressed, honestly I thought you neglected the boy." Just then Dick stared coughing in his sleep, only causing the Riddler to smile bigger. "Did you hear that? The ward is sick, better hurry and give me what I want." This last comment was followed by a crackle of laughter and the sharp screech of static.

"No," Batman simply said listening to the static witch seemed to echo the cruel laughter of the Riddler. "Dang, how could he have guessed he bugged himself."

"Sir, I've contacted the police, Master Dick is he?"

"Alright, at the moment, although we have lost contact, Riddler destroyed the bug." Batman said with a heavy sigh. Alfred shifted nervously, "Miss. Cooper is she okay?"

"Yes, although she did almost faint again after I told her about the young sir's capture." Alfred said sadly, Bruce could read the old man's thoughts.

"I know, I know but I won't let them hurt him. I promise, Alright go take care of Aunt Harriet, and I'll..." Bruce was caught off by the high pitched beep of the Bat-phone.

"Batman speaking, what is it?"

: Ah, Batman yes, the young ward, Dick Grayson, of million-heir Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped: The commissioner spoke with fluent word with a heightened sense of worry.: By that horrible master mind of crimes, the Riddler:

"I see, I'm on it, don't worry you can assure Mr. Wayne everything is alright. Good bye," not giving the time commissioner to respond he hung up. Pondering how to tackle the Riddler, and save Dick.

"Sir," Alfred ventured. "How do you plan on finding Master Dick?"

"There are only two ways, one: let him capture me, or two: wait for another possibly misleading riddle." Bruce looked at the old man with intense look that surprised Alfred.

"I see, all we need to do, though rather hard, is wait?"

"Afraid so, pal," Bruce said slowly lifting from his chair. "I just hope he is alright

"This one twerp is going to get us 2 million dollars," Asked the unbelieving henchmen, to Riddler studying young Dick's face.

"Yes, yes, he will, but I want to know why this face is so familiar to me. He almost looks like Robin, but there is no way that this snot nose pipsqueak could ever be the boy blunder." Riddle said turning the unconscious face back and forth to better examine his face.

"Hey boss, shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"Not if he is sick, his body is weaker than normal so he can't fight the chemicals. Not that you idiots could understand this." Riddler scoffed as he stood up, and then quickly sat down when he heard a moan.

"WA...what, Where am I, Riddler!" Dick said with confidence, and then quickly backed down knowing he was not Robin. This fact that he could not give great retorts or anything that showed no fear, made Dick upset.

"Hello, Dick," Riddler sneered.

So Dick is caught and well awake with out and communication to Batman. What will happen in the next installment of FLU?

Nice Review plz


	5. Chapter 5

Flu-5!

"What do you want with me you scum?" Dick growled, and then cursed himself for acting so brave.

"Well, you're a feisty one," Riddler chuckled while grabbing Dicks face squeezing it.

"Get your hands off me," Dick said in a harsher tone pushing off the purple gloved hand. Riddler chuckled again thinking it was funny how much confidence. "What are you laughing at?"

"Okay kid, now you're trying my patience." Dick just gave him a sour look. "Listen, if I didn't need you to make a quick buck I would have had you killed." Dick stared at the man before punching him in the jaw. This punch made the Riddler recoil, before perusing Dick. "That's it, I have had enough," Riddler declared lifting Dick off the floor by his collar. "I do not have to take any insults from a snot nosed brat like you!" Riddler yelled slamming the boy's body ageist the wall. Dick tried to push off the furious man's hand of his collar. Laughing as he watched the boy struggling to get free, Riddler mover his hands to Dick's neck. As soon as the ill boy felt this movement he struggled more and more to no avail. Dick let out whimpers and choking noises as the Riddler's grin grew wider.

"Boss, don't we need him alive for the ransom exchange." Riddler stopped, and tossed Dick harshly onto the ground causing him to tumble upon the ground, gasping for air.

"That should teach you not to match wits with the Riddler." The Man pointed down on Dick. "Bind him I don't want another outburst like that again." Riddler rubbed his jaw as he walked away. "I can't wait to get you out of my hair."

"Why not just give up; you are going back to jail anyway." Dick snarled then winched at the echo of his voice.

"Why not give up? Are you serious, boy? I can easily get two-million for your life." Riddler snapped turning to face the bound Grayson. "So my reasons for not giving up are valid, don't you think?" The green suit man cocked an eyebrow; Dick just stared at him with his Batman like scowl. "Well I expect an answer."

"Well, if you really want to know what I think, I think you're a raving lunatic." Dick said the awfully flat, barely any emotion wavered his voice.

"Why you little... You are in no position to make insults." Riddler stormed over as he gracefully landed a foot into the boy's gut. The swift motion of the Riddler caused Dick to curl in to a ball, leaving the Riddler to laugh half-heartily. "I thought I told you not to match wits with me? Remember you're the captive while I'm the captor." Riddler let these words flow out as he knelt down to the boy. Riddler took Dick's hair and lifted the boy's face to meet his. "I have control over you; _you_ do not have control over me. Now do you get it, I hope or it will cause grave consequences for you." Dick only stared again, but then smirked. Before Riddle dropped Dick's head, not aware of the weight change Dick allowed his head to hit the concrete floor. Falling in to unconsciousness Dick here the last words Riddler spoke, "finally he got it into the thick skull of his." This was only following by the sickening crackle of laughter from the prince of puzzles himself.

* * *

><p>"OH, Alfred, poor Dick he has the Flu and now he's taking hostage." Aunt Harriet sobbed in to Alfred's chest.<p>

"Ma'am I'm sure Batman and -Robin will find him." Alfred cooed with a firm embrace. "Master Bruce is in his study waiting for the ransom call or the police."

"But Alfred, Dick could be getting worse! Oh that, that...dirty man!" Aunt Harriet almost yelled, went Bruce came in.

"No call, no note_, nothing_," Bruce exclaimed as he emerged from the study starting to pace. "How can there be nothing, he wants the money right? I would give it to him without a second thought." Pacing, Bruce just couldn't help but fear Riddler would just kill Dick off.

* * *

><p>"Alright get up!" Yelled the Riddler, rolling over Dick with his foot. Dick let out a horse moan. Riddler <em>had <em>tried being gentle with the boy. "I said up." This time Riddler kicked him harder than before.

"Okay, pushy I'm up! Happy," Asked Dick sitting on his knees with a cocked eyebrow. Riddler growled he was sick and tired of the kid talking back to him. Riddler took his foot and shoved the boy down on his back. Riddle applied pressure to the thin chest. "Ge-get off," Dick gasped, trying to roll over.

"There's your second warning, kid. I don't care how much I get for you! Cross me one more time and I will kill you. Got that bat?"

"I thought you promised Bruce to return me unharmed?" Dick smirked thinking he had found some loophole.

"OH, contraire, Dickey, You see I have not yet sent the ransom call. Until I do your fair game," Riddler's voice was laced with the evil that did lie in his heart. Dick heart sank he was in serious danger. Great now he would have to hold his tongue if he wanted to live.

* * *

><p>Robin: I hate you<p>

ME: Why what did I do?

Robin: Didn't you read your own chapter? Death threats? *gestures to screen*

Me: Sorry Dick, I didn't mean to make you mad. *Puppy dog eyes*

Robin: Why me, why not Jason, Tim, or Damian?

Me: Well, I love you. Can't do Jason or Damian, they would kill me. And Tim would outsmart me.

Robin: You love yet you want to kill me?

Me: Don't be a baby, plus this is getting long, so shut up!

Robin: Abusive

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short but i will do better next time!<p>

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Flu six

* * *

><p>A large hand came across Dick's cheeks as again he let his tongue slip. This caused Dick's body to fall back again. Pushing himself from the ground, a foot nailed his back. Landing on his stomach, Dick groaned. "I thought you said you kill me if I crossed you again. If saying'You're lower than a snake's belly scum.' Is not crossing someone then what is."<p>

"Well, you precocious pipsqueak, I was going to kill you. But I thought this would be more fun," With that Riddler kicked Dick in the side. The puzzler crackled in laughter before saying. "I was right, it tis!" There was a low moan that came from the ill boy's body, before it became racked by coughs. Finally the coughs had subsided Riddler chuckled lightly before continuing. "Still sick I see. Too bad I had you had recovered. Such a shame, but better for me Dickey." When he used this'Dickey' it was always mocking. Riddler used this as a taut just hoping for Dick to retort. "You see _Dickey; _this little cold of yours can make more money."

"It's the flu." Dick said flatly. This made Riddler crackle with laughter as he bent down closely to Dick's face.

"Even more perfect," Riddler's voice dropped to a sly, taunting voice as a large smile curled the corners of his lips. Silence fell between the two both keeping they're cold stares.

"Are you just going to sit on me all day or get your desired money?" Dick said dryly then greatly regretting it as a palm came sweeping across his feverish face. Riddler grunted in fury that was it he had to get the brat out of his hair. Nothing Riddler did fazed him, nothing, not threats on his life and not torcher. "I'm done with you, punk. Call go ahead, call headquarters," Riddler slammed a phone next to Dick.

"My hands are tied I can't do anything." Dick said in a wearily voice, tired of playing mind game with him. Riddler chuckled halfheartedly as he quickly moved the binds from Dick hands to his feet. "Right _smart_ can't run with my feet tied. Uggh" Afoot to the gut.

"Just call," Riddler snapped.

_Ring Ring: _Commissioner Gordon speaking:

"Commissioner, this is Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward."

: Great Scott, are you alright?

"For now, just get Batman so I can...Gahhh...ouch."

: What, happed, Dick are you okay?:Gordon cracked, what happened to the boy?

"Hello Commish' I got Bruce's little friend. I thought Mr. Wayne would like to know how to get his little Dickey back." There it was again 'Dickey.' That sickening mocking tone, which took all of Dick's not to beat the snot out of the Riddler.

: What do you want, Riddler. Just say it: Gordon growled.

"2 million for his life," Riddler declared.

: And, a safe return, right."

"I never said that, I promise _a_ return, but I never said safe." Riddler's smile grew bigger and these sly words slipped from his mouth.

: You tricky devil, you'll be dealing with Batman and Robin. :

"Oooooo I so scared, Gordon." Riddler hung up and smiled down on Dick. "Guess what Dickey boy?" Riddler sneered bending down again. "You're, still far game. That means I get to play with some more." Dick gulped, as Riddler pushed his on his back again. "Bind his hands again, just in case." After that Riddler found multiple reasons to kick Dick. Even If Dick had his mouth shut, there were more injuries.

"What did I do _that_ time?" Grunted Dick as he tried to curl in to a ball.

"Nothing," Riddler said walking away.

"You're crazy Riddler you don't want money you want the game!" Yelled Dick, Riddler stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder. Then he started to chuckle, a cold-hearted chuckle.

"You, think you're so smart, don't you." Riddler growled bending down at Dick's head. Grabbing his hair and stared in to his face. "Remember Dick, you're fair game, I promise a return. For all I care I'll return a _CORPSE! _As long as I get the money and you out of my hair, I. Don't. Care." Dick licked his lips with dread. "Anything else you idiotic brat," faces inches apart Riddler stared with cold eyes in to warm ones glazed with fear.

* * *

><p>Robin: What was THAT!<p>

Me: What?

Robin: The last 2 paragraphs!

ME: I liked them

Robin: Hmm *crosses arms*

Me: You're mad about the corpse thingy right?

Robin: yes

ME: would a pie make it better?

Robin: yes as long as it doesn't get worst.

* * *

><p>Me: make it TWO pie cause it will.<p>

I hope you liked it, review plz


	7. Chapter 7

**Flu-7**

Me: Hey every one! Me and Robin…Me and Robin *pulls Robin by his cape* would like to thank you for fallowing us so far.

Robin to Me: We do?

Me to robin: Yes we do *nudges him in the side*

Robin: She means 'She like to thank you' Not me

Me: Why, I like it, and so do many others.

Robin: Why? Because I am being injured and now I going to have a...* I put hand over his mouth.*

Me: Quite they don't know about that yet. They have to read it!

Robin: Fine please read.

* * *

><p>"What, you mean there was no promise for a safe return?" Batman's voice shook with rage.<p>

"Well, yes, I do fear for the boy's sake."

"Me to, Commissioner, listen did you record it?" Batman shifted uncomfortably, Dick had tendency to let his tongue slip. This could get him in serious trouble.

"Yes of course, here take a listen." With that he pressed a button and the terror was replayed. Batman looked at the commissioner as he heard a rumbling in background. A train passing by, without a single word of thanks, or acknowledgement, Batman left. Swiftly igniting the engine to the Batmobile, and sped to the east side Gothem.

"Why you, that…that did it! I…I'm done. I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

"What is it Riddler? Can't handle being called a 'Pompous, stuck-up, half-witted, Idiotic, sorry accuse of a man'? Or that I feel dumber just listening to you talk and rant?' This explains you intense crave for attention, because nobody _wants_ to listen to yo…oh no." Dick was instantly cut short. A gun, pointed strait at his head.

"That's right _Dickey, _looks like in turn for two-million, Wayne will get a body bag in return." Riddler laughed coldly. Dick knew Riddler could pull a trigger especially on smart mouths, the ones that challenged his wit. Dick mentally face palmed several times, for that idiotic comment.

"Stupid, Dick, stupid, stupid, STEW-PID!" Dick cursed to himself. Dick closed his eyes then slowly opened them when the Riddler cocked his gun. When his eyes were opened again he saw a dark figure outside the window. Dick simply smirked.

"What are you smiling at? You're staring down the barrel of a gun, and you choose to smile?" Riddler was so confused, never had he met anyone arrogant enough to smile at a gun. Dick began to chuckle as he watched the figure climb through the window. "Stop it, you, stupid brat. You're in no position to laugh; I am the only one able to enjoy this joke."

"Yes, but I can, and many others enjoy this one," Riddler lowered his gun when Dick said this. Then a black streak knocked over and out the Riddler. It was Batman. Batman quickly cuffed and unconscious Riddler. Before any of the henchmen could react, Batman had freed Dick and carried him out to the Batmobile. Dick had quickly fallen asleep to the hum of the Batmobile.

Batman had carried Dick in to the Commissioner's office, asleep in his arms. He laid Dick out on the sofa. Batman quietly instructed Gordon to call Bruce Wayne to pick up his ward. Bruce, after furiously driving home then changing just so he could answer phone, so only he would be the one to pick Dick up. Bruce crouching beside the couch slowly wakening Dick up. "Br…Bruce?" Dick asked before clinging on to his mentor's neck for dear life. "Gosh, Bruce, I thought I was a goner, if it wasn't for Batman. I owe him my life." Neither Bruce nor Dick had wanted to let go, this was _Dick's_ first kidnapping after all.

"I know, Dick I know. Come on, Lad let's go home." Bruce swooped up Dick to leave, but not without thanking Gordon. Dick nuzzled in to the crook Bruce's neck. Falling asleep yet again Dick was laid in the back of the Bentley, while Bruce drove them both home. They hit a big bump and Dick sat up startled. Then smiled, he was going to be home.

"Bruce," Dick ventured as Bruce turned in to Wayne manor's drive.

"Dick, you're awake? I thought you be out at least till tomorrow." Bruce said with a hint of pleasure and surprise.

"Well, you know nothing can keep me down." Dick sneezed several times before continuing. "Well, maybe except then flu." Both laughed as Bruce helped Dick out of the car.

"Are you ready to suffocate from attention and hugs?" Bruce asked placing an arm around Dick's shoulders.

"Not really, because I am so tired, I don't think I can handle Aunt Harriet tonight." Dick said chuckling lightly. Bruce opened the door to the parlor. Dick fallowed Bruce in to the living room to just Alfred waiting for his return, but no Aunt Harriet, Weird. Before Dick could contemplate anymore he was enveloped in to a hug.

"Oh, Master Dick I am so glad you are unharmed." Alfred said holding Dick at arm's length.

"You are unharmed, aren't you?" Bruce said casting his eyes up and down the boy. But his eyes caught sight of a several bruises on Dick's face. "You let your tongue slip?"

"Maybe, once or twice," Dick shrugged.

"Take the shirt off, Dick." He did so sheepishly; witch only received gasps from both Bruce and Alfred. "Dick, what did he do to you?"

"Well, this what happens when you call someone, 'lower than a snake's belly' or 'That they are crazy, and they only want the chase.' Or If you call them, uh well," Dick stopped Bruce had a small smile across his face.

"Or what, Dick?"

"A pompous, stuck-up, half-witted, sorry accuse for a man?" Dick cringed waiting for disapproval. But all he got were chuckles. "Where's Aunt Harriet?"

"I believe she is in the kitchen, Master Dick. Baking cookies, for you."

"Thanks," Dick said pulling his shirt on before running to see his aunt. Bruce and Alfred waited patiently for the scream, both counting down in their heads. _Three, two, one, and. _

"Dick! Oh gracious heavens above, your home!" A shrill of happiness came from across the parlor. Alfred dropped his head in defeat of his laughter. Bruce chuckled trying to figure out if his ward was still alive.

"Do you think I should save him yet?" Bruce said in between gasps for air.

"Now, would be the best, Sir. I fear the he does not have much air left." Alfred commented holding back his chuckles. Bruce hanging his head as he staggered to the kitchen, and as as he thought: Dick struggling for air under his aunt's grasp.

"Oh Dick, look at you," said Aunt Harriet holding him at arm's length. "You're dirty, and your hair is matted. Your face, did he hit you?"

"No, we think he hit his face in the van," Bruce said plainly. "Alright lad, come on let's get you cleaned up". Dick nodded fallowing his mentor up the steps. Pulling his shirt off while Bruce ran his water. Looking over the boy's Bruises and scrapes, with a sad, painful look, Dick fallowed his gaze looking at his upper chest and torso.

"Bruce, I'm fine, just a little sore."

"You have to be in pain, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I could have saved you from those terrible afflictions." Bruce started rambling; Dick couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Bruce, Bruce, stop, I'm fine I've suffered worse. I'm walking; we'll just wrap my bruises and let them heal. So stop kicking yourself, I'll take a couple nights off and then get back to work." Dick sneezed hard; witch received a cocked eyebrow from Bruce.

"After, you over the flu," Bruce said examining the wounds more clearly. Dick winced as Bruce tenderly touched the largest bruise on his chest. Bruce moved to Dick's face, rubbing his thumb over a cut above his brow. Tears lining his eyes, the last this he ever want was this. Bruce knew that scrapes and bruises would happen to Robin, but he never thought they come after Dick. Bruce brought Dick in to a tight hug, rubbing circled into his back. Dick pushed out of the muscular arms holding him. "Dick, I'm so, so sorry."

"Bruce," Dick pushed out on his mentor shoulders. "Stop it, I know what you did, you saved my life. Plus all of this is my fault, I talked to tough." Dick said gesturing to himself. "Bruce just help me wrap my torso when I get done, and stop blaming yourself."

After the bath and the wrapping of the bruises, Dick laid on his bed in fresh clothes staring at the ceiling. He was happy to be back even if he had to stay home from patrol. Dick sighed a happy sigh. Home, safe and mostly well.

"Dick," Bruce called, popping his head in the door. "Time for Dinner, kid." Dick smiled letting bruce help him up and walk him down with a arm around his thin shoulders. Chuckleing that Dick was going to have to improve his acting skill, if Aunt Harriet was going to be hugg like she did when he got home.

* * *

><p>Well, is that a good ending? Mushy I know, but I had to end it! I could hear the mob coming. (looks to her right) SEE I finished! Come on guys I had school! I had to stop! But here it is, and I AM DONE! Dick is home, Father son moment, and Stress!<p>

By: Eymris Grayson


End file.
